The Fall
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: A simple unexpected kiss from Jay leads to a Linstead reconciliation. "That was for never giving up on me" He whispers the familiar words to her, echoing her from not so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, I suck. Still haven't updated Finding my way back to you... or Fate. Try not to hate me too much lol**

 **However Caterina on twitter posted this little snippet/ prompt and here I am... (the words you are looking for will be in Part 2)**

 **Someone also asked for my thoughts/ story on the finale, while I don't think this is going to happen. The possibilities are endless, but this scenario fits with the prompt I saw on twitter... Sort of. I guess...**

 **Enjoy!**

The Fall

Erin POV

"Hey." Jay's soft voice pulls me from my thoughts, eyes lifting from the coffee on my desk.

"Hey." He perches himself on the edge of my desk, eyes soft as they stare down at me.

"Things have been crazy the last few weeks."

"Yeah." I breathe out, eyes flicking over to Hank's office.

"Feels different than in the past."

"Yeah, Hank has to really watch himself. They'll use any excuse."

"We all do Erin, they have this unit under a microscope right now."

"I know, one small mistake and we're done." My voice is a whisper, trying to will it out of existence.

"Watch yourself, yeah?" My hazel eyes search his, there is a fear resting just beneath the surface.

"You care?" I know it's not fair to him the second it slips through my lips. My empty apartment, cold bed and his disappearing scent have been slowly wearing through my forgiveness.

"Just because I'm working things out doesn't mean I don't care."

"I know." My eyes fall closed ashamed to have even asked.

"Just be careful okay?"

"You too." It's silent for a few moments, his teeth worrying his bottom lip.

I raise an eyebrow encouraging the words to spill from his lips.

"So Bunny's back?" The words tumble out, a hand reaching up to the back of his neck.

"Yeah." I shake my head, eyes rolling back.

"What does she want?"

"You know, same old." I shrug up at him, feeling the distance between us.

"You're talking to your dad now I see?" I can feel the walls enclosing back around my heart as the bitter words tumble out.

"Yeah I am."

"That's new. Or maybe not, maybe you just _forgot_ to tell me. Or intentionally didn't." Tears spring to my eyes, cracking my cold façade.

"Erin, that's not fair."

"I know, but it's been months Jay. When are you coming _home_?" My voice cracks, tears falling down my cheeks.

His soft fingers brush along my cheeks, wiping my tears.

"Don't." I whisper, his hand freezing.

"Is your dad okay?" I finally ask, having ignored the subject with Jay since it happened.

"Yeah, same old stubborn asshole." The anguished look on his face hitting me in the face.

"Then why are you talking to him again?" My eyebrows rise, as I lean back in my chair.

"Why are you talking to Bunny?" He fires back, his own eyebrow raised.

"Because she's the only mother I have. So I take it on the chin, every single time. Just like I took you walking out on the chin… if I don't have you… might as well have her. My family is getting pretty small otherwise." My mind is crowded with glimpses of Camille, Nadia and Justin, all of who were family to me.

"You'll always have me." I just raise an eyebrow.

"Whatever. Doesn't even matter." My eyes move to my computer screen as I tuck my legs under the desk and preoccupy myself with paperwork.

My body is on high alert; aware Jay hasn't moved an inch.

"For you." My eyes leave my computer screen at these two words.

"What?"

"You asked why I'm talking to my dad again. For you." My eyebrows scrunch together in a confused frown.

My hand wraps around the coffee mug before moving to the kitchen, searching for an escape.

Jay follows me in, eyes not leaving me.

"How is it for me?" I finally ask when it's clear he won't leave the subject unfinished.

"I hold a lot of anger towards him from that time in my life. I have to confront _all_ of my baggage… I'm dealing with it to come back to you." I turn my body towards him, eyes searching his for the truth.

They find sincerity and comfort; I step closer to him, craving his arms to wrap me in an embrace.

"Bunny is just stirring up her usual trouble. Stomping on my heart…" He does exactly what I wish, pulling me into him.

I try and keep my tears at bay, but the moment his scent reaches my senses they fall down my cheeks.

"I'm here for you." His lips find my hair, he sighs as if he too is memorizing my scent.

"You are?" The words aren't bitter, but soft and curious.

"Always. I never left, not really." Insecurity is jarring me, begging me to push him away before I'm hurt again.

I pull him tighter, his scent melting away the insecurity and leaving behind only love and sorrow in their wake.

"Okay." I finally whisper, belief shining in my eyes as I pull back.

His hand caresses my cheek softly before I pull away, heading towards the door.

"Erin…" I pause, taking a deep breath and willing the tears to calm down.

"I'm doing better."

"I can tell. I'm happy for you." My lips are quivering, composure far from my reach.

"Erin… I just, I need you to know…" My body turns halfway around, not allowing myself to face him. Shielding my heart from his, delivering my final plea.

"Just get better Jay, come home to me."

"I'm almost there. Almost home." His whispered words both wound and soothe me.

* * *

"You okay?" Jay's voice once again pulls my thoughts away from my coffee.

"I don't know…" I turn to him, my hip resting against the bench in the break room.

"What's up?" His position mirrors my own, his hand resting on the bench right near mine.

My eyes watch as they inch towards each other, our pinky fingers hooking, and pulling comfort from the touch.

"Just woke up with a bad feeling. Like something big is going to happen today… Be careful okay?" I'm quite but the fear and pleading is blatant.

"I will. You too." His free hand caresses my cheek, I lean into it as I bring my hand up to wrap softly around his wrist.

"I can't shake this feeling…"

"I've got you." His whispered breath blows across my face, his minty breath tempting my lips to his.

"It's not me I'm worried about." My heart races, realization landing in Jay's gaze.

"I'll be okay."

"Promise?" Jay inches forward, our foreheads drifting closer.

"Promise." He whispers as we hear Hank clear his throat.

"We've got a case." We pull apart quickly, coughing awkwardly before following Hank out to the rest of the unit.

Jay and I perch on the ends of our respective desks, ignoring their questioning looks.

"Madeline Parker." My heart breaks instantly, pain filling my gaze as I look at the picture of a young girl on the board.

"How old is she?" My whisper quiet but deadly, rage at the animal that did this.

"Eight."

"What happened?" I turn to look at Jay; his arms crossed over his chest a look of hard resolve on his face.

"Raped and strangled." My eyes flutter closed briefly.

"Suspect?"

"They are running DNA for a hit but there are two similar cases…" I raise an eyebrow waiting for Hank to continue.

"Darren Sharpe." I push off my desk, arms crossed as I look into the dark brown eyes shining up at me from the photo.

"He was arrested for both, but the states attorney couldn't make either case stick."

"Did they have DNA?" Jay too is standing, waiting for an answer.

"No."

"So he's finally fucked up?" My words are harsh as my hands drop to my hips.

"Yes, so let's bring him in. He works at some warehouse in West Englewood so Lindsay and Halstead; I want you to sit on his work. Atwater and Ruzek on his house. Upton, get me a warrant. Let's bring him in, we've got eyes on us." His eyes land on Hailey briefly; still on edge from the robbery case she stepped on, stirring up trouble for the unit.

No one says a word but we feel her placement up here is a trap for anyone who steps out of line.

* * *

"Oh god." The disgusted whisper falls through my lips as Jay and I read through Madeline's autopsy on the Ipad.

"We need to get this guy." Jay's voice is low and lethal; I swallow before taking in each line on his face.

I note the haunted look his eyes adopt every time a kid is involved, before recently I assumed it was because of his kind heart, such a young and innocent victim put through something horrific and taken from the world much too soon.

Now I've been left to wonder if it's connected to his military past.

After the recent revelations and his PTSD, my mind wonders through the countless scenarios.

"You get this look in your eyes, when it's a kid. Why?" The question falls out of my lips before I even register I've spoken.

I hold my breath waiting to be pushed away, for Jay to close down right in front of me.

He's never opened up about his past before, vague references slipping through but nothing of substance.

"When I was on my second tour…" He trails off, swallowing harshly.

Shock fills me at his words, thrown that he's opening up to me, especially when it's surrounding great pain in his life.

"My unit breached a mud hut, we were working our way through a terror organization, trying to get to the top. We were informed that the man who lived there was the next link… we went in hot."

His eyes are focused out the window and on the warehouse, not daring to look at me.

"The target was having dinner with his family. He pulled out a gun and we fired back, that split second decision will haunt me forever."

"Why?" The word doesn't want to escape my mouth, sensing where this story will end.

"I got his son with a stray bullet. Mouse got the mum in the shoulder, she was okay but the sound of her screams as I tried to stop the bleeding on her son… will never leave me." His eyes drop to his hands, almost as if he's remembering the bright red stains.

I reach over, my hand slipping in his and entwining our fingers.

Jay's wearing a face full of shame, his fearful eyes not meeting mine.

"When I see a kid… I just. I'm right back there; I don't feel like I have right to feel rage, like I'm a hypocrite. I _need_ them to pay for it. Because I never did." His final words are a knife through my heart.

"Jay. You are paying for it everyday, it hasn't left you."

"It's not enough."

"It wasn't your fault Jay." He just shrugs at me.

"I'm sorry you're in pain. I wish I could take it away." Our hands continue to hold each others, Jay's eyes are on the warehouse and mine on his tortured face.

* * *

"That's him." I nod towards the warehouse as Jay and I finally release hands, I radio the update through to Hank.

After ten tense minutes the unit pulls up and we exit the truck, moving to strap our bulletproof vests on.

"Halstead and Lindsay around the back, Ruzek and Atwater the side and we'll get the front." We nod at Hank's order before following running to the rear of the warehouse.

Jay and I take the back of the warehouse, his posture still stiff with tension from the talk in the car.

The grief on his face and the revenge in his eyes giving me pause as we enter with our guns raised.

We're quiet and quick as we walk through the back rooms, clearing them in search of the suspect.

"Chicago PD, freeze!" We see him at the same time, Jay making our presence known.

Sharpe's back is to us, his hands in his coat pockets.

"Chicago PD, hands where we can see them! Nice and slow." Sharpe turns around, hands remaining in his pockets.

"Hands!" Jay calls out again, not in the mood to be played.

"Slowly!" I call out, Sharpe eyeing us up as he pulls his hands out quickly.

All I see is a flash of black as shots ring out, Sharpe crumbles to the hard ground, red spilling out of his chest.

"Don't move!" I yell as I approach his lifeless body, I crouch down and press my fingers to his neck.

"He's gone." I whisper as my eyes fall to his hands, finding a phone but no gun.

"Jay, there's no gun."

"What?" His tone frantic as he comes closer, gun still ready.

A million thoughts are racing through my head, a glaring one causing me to react quickly.

Hank's calling over the radio for our status when I close the distance between Jay and I.

His eyes are wild, frozen in place when I reach for his gun. He blinks when I take it from him, before I slide mine into his holster.

"What?" I have no time to answer as the unit storms in and surrounds us.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, fine. He's not." I motion towards Sharpe.

"I don't see a gun." Ruzek calls out anxiously, I watch as Hank's eyes go hard before they land on Jay and I.

"Don't say a word." He orders us, eyes flitting to Upton briefly.

"It was me." Hank glares at me, but my only concern is for the man I love standing behind me.

Knowing Jay he was moments away from confessing, I don't dare turn to meet his eyes.

"Where's the gun?" Upton's voice is accusing, but her face pleading for an explanation.

I just shrug, deciding to wait until my adrenaline fades away to co-operate fully. I've done what I needed to, taking the blame from Jay's already weighted shoulders.

Now the rest will fall into place.

"Why does this feel like a famous Hank Voight cover up?" Hailey's eyes glace back at Jay, fear grips my chest as she takes in his reactions.

"He wasn't even here. Besides, I said I did it." My eyes are hard, voice shaking with a hint of fear.

"You did, did you?" Her eyes are still sizing Jay up.

"Test me for gunshot residue." I'm hoping handling the gun is enough to result in a positive reading, hoping even more Jay doesn't get tested.

"Let's step outside." Hank calls out saving me from immediate conflict.

"Yeah, here take this." I pass the gun into Jay's right hand, covering my bases in case he's tested too.

The unit watches as Jay handles the freshly fired gun, knowing gun shot residue can't be used to prove either of us guilty of the shooting.

My eyes finally meet his, pleading with him to push down his guilt and follow my lead.

Let me take the fall.

 **A/N: There is more, leave a review and I'll get it up tomorrow hopefully :)**

 **While I don't expect to dislike Hailey Upton (the new girl), it just worked with the story.**

 **I realize this isn't factual with being a cop, and the next part even less likely to be but, oh well haha**

 **Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I say this alot but it's 1.30am so the proof reading wasn't very successful. But I didn't want to keep you waiting until Friday. :)**

 **I hope I did this justice for those of you on Twitter who wanted to see the parallel..**

 **Enjoy :)**

The Fall - Part 2

"What the hell Erin?" Jay hisses at me in the locker room, the events still being processing in our minds.

"Just go with it, please Jay." I rub my forehead, feeling stress consume me already.

"Why?" His eyes are wild, anger at me for putting him in this position.

"Because I'm trying to protect you."

"They found a gun in the waist of his jeans, and the DNA should match. Maybe it'll be okay." He's trying to convince himself more than me, I know the ivory tower has been watching us closely for months now, waiting for a reason to pounce.

"Yeah." Jay's eyes show he doesn't believe my optimistic but halfhearted response.

"I'm going to tell them it was me." He nods once, voice serious.

"Jay, don't."

"It's the right thing to do, I'm not letting you take the fall."

"You didn't ask, besides I already have. You really think it would help me if you came clean _now_?" I raise my eyebrows, as he curses angrily.

The silence stretches around us; frustration and anger radiating from him.

* * *

The room feels sweltering as Jay and I sit in our formal police uniforms waiting for the outcome of our careers.

My FOP rep has been strangely quiet since we entered, his worried brow not sitting nicely with me. Nor has his demeanor throughout the questioning thus far.

"Detective Lindsay, So run through how you ended up with Detective Halsteads service weapon?"

"I must have picked the wrong one up that morning. We live together." I shrug slightly.

"I heard you haven't been together for months." The middle aged man peers over his glasses.

"We took some time, but we didn't split. We were together the night before the shooting, we must have picked up the wrong guns that morning." The lie rolls of my tongue easily, having so much experience in undercover.

"The issue here is that Darren Sharpe did not draw a gun on you or your partner."

"He had one on his person, his DNA matched. He _killed_ three kids under ten, and those are just the ones that we know of. We had to make a split second decision, a known offender ripping his hands out of his coat quickly, even when we ordered him to do so slowly. I acted in self defense." Jay's posture is rigid next to me, discomfort with the lies.

"So you fired? Not your partner?"

"I saw a flash of black and fearing for mine and my partners life, I fired using the reasonable force necessary." My eyes are staring him down, not backing down.

"But it wasn't a gun."

"No, turns out it wasn't."

"Detective Halstead, not having possession of your gun, especially when used in a shooting is a serious offense. It's adding to the confusion of the case."

"Confusion? I confessed." My voice is flat as I glare, trying to stay professional.

"We cannot over look this."

"This is ridiculous. Nice view up here in your ivory tower… we make hard decisions. We can't get it right all the time. If Darren Sharpe was innocent, it would destroy me and I'd deserve this. But he wasn't, he didn't follow our instructions during the arrest, as far as I'm concerned he sealed his own fate."

"While we review your case further Detective Lindsay we are going to ask for your badge and gun. It was going to be desk duty, but now it's a suspension for your blatant disrespect." His tone is scolding, I just scoff at the disciplinary review board in front of me.

"Whatever." I stand before slamming both on the table.

"You can't do this." Jay stands too, his tone defensive.

I march angrily out of the room, possibly leaving my career behind me for good.

* * *

"Hey Jay." My smile is soft as I lean against the open door.

"I wanted to tell them the truth, but it just would have made it worse for you." The guilt on his face eats away at me.

"I know, I was counting on you remembering that."

"But Erin, it's my fault."

"I don't regret it. Any of it." Implication is clear, the soft look in my hazel eyes remembering our time together.

"We'll fight this Erin, we belong together."

"As partners or more?" Jay is momentarily stunned by the question; I steal the silence to walk into the living area.

"You'll be back." I raise an eyebrow at his vague response, neither here nor there.

"I missed this couch." I look behind me briefly, reminded of a happier time.

"Why?" I raise an eyebrow over at Jay.

"It was comfy."

"Uh huh. It has good _function_." I smirk over at him.

"Maybe we should test out the function." He raises an eyebrow.

"In case you forgot… we did." I catch my lip between my teeth.

"I'd never forget a moment with you." I clear my throat nervously, heart racing.

"It's been a while though... since we tried out the function." It's my turn to raise an eyebrow in challenge.

"I hope we're talking about the same thing." Jay shakes his head, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

His feet carry him over to stand by me; we glance at each other before falling back with a sigh.

"Why'd you do it?" His tone is quiet, his eyes not meeting mine.

"You've just been working so hard, I didn't want to see you spiral."

"Thank you."

"Who knew we had so much in common, the booze and pills." Jay flinches, but doesn't shy away from the topic like the first time it was confessed.

"You didn't, because I never told you." The shame is obvious in his voice.

"I won't say it's okay… but I forgive you."

"It was why I never blamed you for letting the darkness take hold of you when you lost Nadia… I get that." He shrugs softly.

"I still blame myself for you being tortured."

"I still blame myself for breaking your heart. Our past of Pills and alcohol have affected both of us… but we gotta try and let it go." His blue eyes are pleading with mine, my hazel eyes breaking at the pain buried beneath the surface.

"You've just worked so hard at dealing with your issues to stay in intelligence, I've seen it. It's where you belong. Whereas, I once threw intelligence away because I couldn't handle my issues, you deserve to be there."

"So do you." His reply his fierce.

"You do more though." The whisper is caught in my thought, the look in his eyes so intense, pulling me in.

"No Erin, your pain was fresh at the time… it's… I don't know, different for me. Not easy but… it doesn't cheapen what you went through. How you reacted." His attempt at comforting doesn't last, my heart shielded from it.

"But the PTSD… it's all come back hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has." His eyes drop from mine.

"Then what was different this time? Why didn't you turn to the same vices? Is it your career?"

"It was you." The look in his eyes as he brings them back to mine takes my breath away.

"What?" Tears spring to my eyes, a breathy word falling through my lips.

"It's because I had the promise of you, to come back to. I couldn't loose myself down that path… because that could have lost me you."

"Yeah?" I whisper so unsure, but needing it to be true.

"Yeah. You say I'm working through issues to stay in intelligence. I'm working through my issues to come back to you. I'm dealing with them, for us." I feel the barriers around my heart fall, letting his comfort surround me.

"You know, I think you got it wrong last time." I send him a side-glance, pulling the conversation down a lighter path.

"Hmm. How's that?"

" _I_ have function _and_ form."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Beauty and talent and the smarts to match… like you said, it's rare but when it come's togeth-" Jay's wearing a smile, a spark of realization passing through his blue eyes before he leans forward on one knee.

His lips cut me off mid word, my eyes widening at the feel of his warm lips on mine after all this time apart.

The kiss is quick but sweet; he drops back onto the couch gently. I blink at him, mouth opening slightly as I reach for the cushions to steady me.

"That was for never giving up on me." A small shrug accompanies his words, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

For a few moments, hesitation fills me, the look on his face content with just one short kiss, reassuring me of a future.

In a moment of whim and passion I reach a hand over to cradle his neck, brining my lips forward to his for another short kiss.

He pulls back to search my eyes, my hand slowly dropping from his neck.

"What was that for?" He squints at me, brows furrowing.

An undeniable smile on his face, happiness shining through as he realizes the future can start now.

"It's cuz I wanted to kiss you." The truth to my words echoes around us, recalling a similar time where roles were reversed.

The parallel of that night to this one hits me in the chest; we've both been through so much, always depending on the other. We'll always be stronger for weathering life together.

The familiarity of the exchange and the sense of déjà vu has our eyes dropping to the others lips in want.

Finally, we lean forward letting our eyes drop to watch the others lips as they find their rightful place.

Our eyes fall closed as they meet, a sigh falling through my lips as my hand moves to his neck again, his simultaneously finding my waist and back.

His strong hands guide my body over his, straddling his lap as I wrap my arms around his neck, needing to pull him closer.

Hair frames my face, tickling his face as one hand leaves my back to support us on the couch, the other holding me tightly as he lifts us up and drops my back to the couch.

My fingers run through his hair, as his tongue slips into my waiting mouth. He swallows my moans of pleasure, as I try and remember the last time we were in a similar position.

With every caress I feel loneliness and hurt leave my body, his warmth melting the pain from my heart leaving only happiness and love.

I pull impatiently at his shirt, enjoying the feel of my fingers on his abs as I trail down to undo his belt.

We pull away panting as his fingers unbutton my shirt, exposing my black bra underneath. His lips tickle my neck before making their way across my chest, over the curve of my breasts and down my toned stomach.

My pussy is throbbing with need by the time his hot breath is blowing across my stomach; his hands pull my jeans down quickly, my panties joining them on the floor.

I lift my hips off the couch when his finger teases my opening; he makes sure to bring his lips back to mine as he pushes in.

My tongue pushes into his mouth as he pumps his fingers into me, the feeling better than I've been able to manage since he's been gone from our bed.

"Jay, I need you." My whispered plea is the only encouragement he needs to remove his fingers, and release his manhood.

Our foreheads are resting together as he looks into my eyes, my legs wrap around him gently as he pushes in and joins our bodies for the first time in months.

He meets me for an open mouthed kiss, our moans of pleasure lost on each other.

We move against each other, encouraging his thrusts to drive deeper and harder each time.

My nails dig into his muscled shoulders as his lips find the sensitive spot behind my ear, his beard rough while his lips are soft.

"I love you Erin." His lips find mine again.

"I love you too." My reply is lost between pants and gasps.

We come together, heavy panting and cries of pleasure the only sounds for a few minutes as we lay there together. Our smiles are soft as we enjoy the feeling of each other.

Regretfully he pulls out, resting behind me on the couch. His arm is across my stomach, my fingers tracing patterns on his arm.

"That was…" His breath is hot against my face.

"Wow." It's caught between a giggle and a sigh.

"Yeah." He chuckles, placing a kiss in my neck.

"Did they suspend you?" I finally ask the question burning in my brain since I walked out of the hearing.

"A week."

"I'm sorry Jay."

"Don't babe. It should have been worse. It should have been what you have…"

"We'll figure it out." I whisper into the dark night, his arms wrapped securely around me.

The steady rise and fall of his chest against my back is the only saving grace as I lay with my thoughts, the only hope that things will be okay.

Because we have each other.

* * *

"Morning." I whisper, voice full of sleep as I bury my head into Jay's neck.

"Morning." His lips find my forehead, his hand caressing my cheek.

"What?" I finally whisper, the look in his eyes scaring me.

"Nothing, we should get up." Fear grips my chest as we slip into clothes; Jay runs a hand through his hair.

I walk into the kitchen to make coffee, distracting myself from the possibility of what Jay will do next.

"So, last night on the couch. Was a one time deal." I feel sick at his words, the cruel twist of fate making it hard to swallow.

"One time?" I don't turn around, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah." This time the echo of familiarity just shatters my heart.

"Got it. One time." Bitterness shines through my tone.

"I mean it, we're a mess… _I'm_ a mess right now. We gotta keep things simple."

* * *

"Hey." I turn on the bar stool, not ready to face Jay yet.

"Hey. I thought we were keeping things simple. Trying to give each other space to move on from last nights slip." I cradle the beer bottle between my hands.

"I thought I'd come by, that maybe you'd be here." When I finally meet his eyes, there's something hidden below the surface and behind his words that fill me with resolve.

"What we were talking about earlier? The whole one time thing?" The words fall out of my mouth, needing the comfort of a past memory. A memory that turned out happy, my answer what he wanted at the time.

Perhaps tonight, his answer could be what I want.

"Was that one time a week? One time a day?" A smirk covers his face, recognition in his eyes.

"You're funny." I allow myself a giggle at him.

"All I'm saying Jay, is why are we dancing around it? We love each other. You've been there for me; let me be here for you. You've started working things out… come home. We can do it together. We'll be stronger for it. You know it's where you belong."

"With you." He whispers, eyes soft.

"Yeah, with me."

"I don't know, Erin."

"Why are you still trying to fight this?"

"That's a good point. You wanna hold my hand in public now?" The spark of mischief in his eyes is strong, as he taunts me with my first offer of PDA.

I smile back at him as I slip from the bar stool, hands either side of him on the bar as I lean down and brush our noses together.

Our lips meet as my hands curl around his jacket and pull him closer, sighing against his lips.

We pull away once to look into each other's eyes, both knowing this is what we want.

What we need.

"Or that." He chuckles against my lips as I move my hands to his shoulders; we kiss a few short times before we finally pull away our bodies still craving each other.

"We should get outta here."

"Mmm Hmm." I whisper as he stands from the stool, an arm around my shoulder as he guides me to the exit.

My arm finds his waist as his lips place a kiss in my hair.

* * *

"It's good to be back home." Jay whispers as we lay in bed, head on the same pillow as we stare into the others eyes.

"It's good to have you home."

"Are you worried about your suspension?" His eyes drop for only a moment, flecks of guilt still visible.

"Yeah, who knows how long it will be. Or if I'll even have a job when all of this is over."

"We're gonna fight this, Erin." Determination coats his tone.

"Yeah." We're silent as Jay reaches out to join our hands, hugging them between our bodies.

"You know this isn't your fault, right Jay?"

"Feels it." His tone is bitter.

"That bastard deserved it."

"Yeah but he didn't have a gun in his hands."

"Mistakes happen baby. We have to make split second decisions. The pressure is on us to make the right one to keep ourselves and our partner safe… and we knew this was the guy. We have DNA evidence now; he's done this before and gotten away with it. Never again."

"Yeah, I guess. But in the process I got you suspended."

" _I_ got me suspended. You'd have done the same for me."

"Without a doubt." I smile at his quick response, feeling perhaps we're inching our way back to normal.

"Please try and let it go. Don't carry it around… you have enough already." I reach up to trail my fingers down his cheek.

"I have you, you're enough to keep me seeing the good in my life. I'll focus on you."

"On us?" I whisper, still unsure where exactly we stand.

"Yeah."

"So you're home for good?" Hope swirls in my belly, nerves fighting the feeling.

"If you'll have me." Happiness consumes me at his whispered promise.

"Forever." I whisper, never having been so sure about anything in my life.

"I like the sound of that."

We lean forward, our lips meeting in a long and deep kiss.

"If you have a week off… maybe it's finally time to take that trip to the cabin. Could be good for us… good for you." I reach up to brush my fingers through his hair.

"I like the way you think."

That night we drift of peacefully, knowing whatever happens next we'll face it together.

We dream of a future that's ours, not perfect but perfect for us.

 **A/N: How'd I do?!**

 **Review :)**


End file.
